


the sun is perfect (and you woke this morning)

by howlling



Series: Destruction 'Verse [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little tidbit of fluff for you guys, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I know it's weird just roll with it, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Rogue One are the Knights of Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlling/pseuds/howlling
Summary: The crew of Rogue One are safely ensconced within the Resistance base because of Kylo's efforts. Master Luke has worked tirelessly to fulfill his nephew's request to restore the ex-Knights after the damage Snoke had wrought and its finally time for them to wake up. Their minds are their own with no Sith conditioning to cloud their thoughts, but still something is missing.Takes place during chapter 6 ofthis is not your destruction





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little bit of fluff for you guys, hope to have something with a little more story progression for you soon!
> 
> For new readers I would definitely recommend reading _this is not your destruction_ first, otherwise a lot of this won't make sense. ^^;

_The sun is perfect and you woke this morning. You have enough language in your mouth to be understood. You have a name, and someone wants to call it. Five fingers on your hand and someone wants to hold it._

** ** **

The first time Jyn wakes up on the Resistance base there's the initial jolt of panic, like a star burst, hot and metal. She relaxes almost instantly after, for her mind is quiet and she is not alone. She's tucked up right against Cassian - her mouth against his throat, legs tangled - and he is content, radiating summer warm. It means they're safe enough, for the moment. 

She curls into him and he pulls her tighter. They've been together, in each other's heads, in each other's hearts, too long to be shy. 

"I missed you." he murmurs, more vibration than sound. 

"I'm here." she replies, and she is. 

A part of Cassian will always hate what has been done to them, that their connection had been manufactured by a madman, but the rest of him is so stupidly grateful for it. Because she's _here_ , her sleepiness is a weight at the back of his skull and her presence is warm and heavy, like a chunk of kyber under his breastbone. He is never without her. They are never alone. 

She is in no pain and the bond between them is settled and unbroken. She pushes back the sleeves of the regulation blacks they're all still wearing. The only sign of the gouges she had raked into her skin are the thinnest of silver lines. It’s care the First Order would never have bothered to show.

"Where are we?" she asks, the question is quiet, but her mind is sharp, already up and running.

"The Resistance."

Her surprise is muted because, really, who else would have the facilities and the desire to help them? She hums thoughtfully and he nods. 

Leia had wanted to stay and supervise the others as they woke, but Luke made an argument for letting them come to consciousness gradually, naturally. Now that the programming had been removed, Luke argued there was no further danger. Cassian did not correct him on this point. He only requested privacy and they had given it to him. For this, he is thankful. 

Jyn doesn't say the name, but her thoughts form an impression of someone that can be none other than Kylo and it is questioning. _Where is he?_ They refuse to be separated. 

"He is being brought to us." Cassian offers, but she feels his uncertainty like ice underfoot.

"And if they don't?" she ventures to ask.

Cassian says nothing, but they both feel the unspoken threat that rumbles through them, down to their bones, promising unending calamity, destruction of untold measure. 

She huffs a laugh and buries her face against his chest. He slides a dry palm up her back, resting between her shoulder blades. They’ll start planning soon, people like them always have something up their sleeve, but for now they're just content to lie in each other's arms. All too soon will come the concerns of what will happen to them and all the contingencies they'll have to take into account. 

Then there's another mind nudging up against their own, blossoming into awareness. 

"Bodhi." Cassian says, explanation and excuse both, as he slides free of Jyn. It is no great loss, their thoughts and feelings remain enmeshed together even with the lack of his warmth beside her. 

She rolls flat on her back and braces herself to sit upright, letting the spots in her vision fade before she takes in the room, cataloging. Her eyes catch on the door where the shadows of the guards outside can be seen through the transparisteel. _Ah._ So the Resistance knows exactly who they are then. That could complicate things. 

Bodhi's mind goes from confused blurriness to panicked self awareness in an instant, but Cassian is there. Bodhi grips Cassian's forearms with tight hands, digging nails. There's a stream of soothing chatter, soothing thoughts. Jyn maneuvers her legs over the edge and carefully gets to her feet. The tile is cold underneath her bare toes. 

Her gait is wobblier than she'd like, but she makes it over to Bodhi's bed without incident. He's calmed, going slack at the sight of both of them. It means he’s safe, or safe enough, for the moment. 

"Hey, there." Jyn greets her pilot warmly, smiling down at him. 

"Jyn." he replies and it's stars streaking past during warp and the exhilarating terror of flying too high and too fast because that's what she is to him. 

She presses a kiss to his forehead and Bodhi's eyes flutter shut. 

Baze comes awake slow and steady like everything else about him. He wakes to the sensation of three other minds murmuring against his own, alive and unfettered. He smiles as he opens his eyes. 

He holds a hand out and Jyn grabs it and hauls him upright. "Good to see you, little sister." he murmurs. 

"And you." she grins. They're all a bit more grounded with Baze's bedrock presence supporting them. 

"Chirrut isn't awake yet." she tells him and there's a flicker of worry through them all, lightning fast. 

"Well," Baze says, suppressing his amusement. He can feel his partner's curmudgeony thoughts, but the others have yet to notice. "That is not surprising. After all, he is an old man who needs his rest." he teases.

"You are older than I, my dear." Chirrut says with a scowl, but his presence is burbling and light. 

The others burst with delight at Chirrut joining them and Baze huffs with the mock irritation of an argument that's been had many times. He's older by _only_ half a year. Chirrut soothes any sting with the gentle pressure of his thoughts. Baze makes up for the slight by asking after Chirrut's health, which causes the others to immediately check him over for injury. Chirrut puts up with their fussing good-naturedly. 

His staff is gone, lost or confiscated, and Chirrut's muscles are still too weak to walk without its assistance. Bodhi and Cassian take a critical eye to the beds they've been supplied and with a few bangs and a small screech of metal, they've fashioned a temporary aid from a bed rail. 

Chirrut grips it and his thanks flows through their bond, cool and refreshing. They move to the back corner of the room, the most defensible position and sit close as they can to each other. They reassure each other with thought and touch, reaffirming their bonds. They are one with the Force, and the Force is with them.

They are here. They are not alone. Yet, they are still incomplete. It gives them a restlessness, a thrumming under their skin. There is no prison that can hold them, no gates that can keep them out. And now? With their minds their own? They're unstoppable. At this moment everything is possible for them, there is nothing they can't accomplish. But there is one missing from their number and they will not be separated. 

Cassian whispers caution, easing Jyn's desire to find Kylo themselves. She relents reluctantly. Jyn’s been imprisoned too many times to take the Resistance's word on faith. Her cynicism is cold and sharp, like the edge of a knife. Cassian reasons there is no need to antagonize their captors as long as Kylo is brought to them.

"At least, not _yet_." Cassian adds after a moment of consideration, which Jyn seconds with vicious certainty. 

As one they turn and look at the door. The guards make Bodhi nervous and Baze and Chirrut sit on either side of him, bracing. They are together and they are not alone and their thoughts brush up against the others with second nature ease. Their minds belong to no one else but themselves and each other. The Force has set them free.

And so they wait. For now. 

** **

_If we just start there, every beautiful thing that has and will ever exist is possible. If we start there, everything, for a moment, is right in the world. _-Warsan Shire__


End file.
